transcriptionfandomcom-20200213-history
TV/The Flash (2014)/321
music It's like looking in a mirror. Well... not quite. - You're not so scary without your armor. - What can I say? I outgrew red. - I know what you are. You're a time remnant. - A temporal duplicate. Created when you run back in time and meet yourself. You brought a remnant to life last year to defeat Zoom. Your duplicate died, saving the multiverse, and you continued your happy little life. And it would've stayed that way, but then you decided to play God. You created Flashpoint and changed everything. - I went to the future. My future self told me that he created time remnants to stop you. But you slaughtered them all. - All but one. Me. I lived. But a funny thing happened when I did. You. Joe. Wally, Cisco. You all shunned me because I wasn't the true Barry Allen. I was an aberration. A disposable hero. Future you failed to mention that, didn't he? - How did you become Savitar? - I was broken and alone. I wanted the pain to end. And that's when I realized the truth, Barry. God feels no pain. All I had to do was become one. And I only need two more things: for Iris to die so that you are driven so far into the dark that I can be born. - And the other? - It may sound ironic given who I'm talking to, but I'll keep that one to myself. - What happens if I kill myself? If I die, then you'll never be created. - Cause and effect's a tricky thing. Didn't work so well for Eddie, did it? Shot himself in the chest-- Thawne's still kicking around. See, that's the thing about time travel, Barry. The more you do it, the less the rules apply to you. - But us having this conversation now-- we're changing the future. - Are we? My ascendancy is nearing. When I have control of all of time, it will be you who is abandoned and forgotten. music - You're gonna die right here! - I forgot to tell you-- my suit's cooler than yours. crackling - It's impossible. - I don't understand. How could Savitar be you? - He's not me. Not really. - He's all the worst parts of you. It's like in "Star Trek" when the transporter splits Kirk into good Kirk and bad Kirk. Please tell me you at least have "Star Trek" on your Earth. - "Voyager." - I hate spinoffs. - That explains why Caitlin was willing to follow him. He has a face that she trusts. - Half of one anyway. - So when the Legends found that message in the Waverider from old you saying "Don't trust Barry Allen," it was talking about Savitar Barry Allen. chuckles It's all coming together... in the worst way. - You said you made Savitar? How? - Peep this. Four years from now, future Flash creates... a time remnant to fight Savitar. But Savitar lets that remnant live so that it can later become Savitar. So once Savitar is imprisoned in the Speed Force, this remnant starts to go crazy. And he goes back in time to the past and becomes Savitar. - Creating the lie that he was the first speedster, spreading the myth and recruiting acolytes throughout the ages. - That doesn't make any sense. Which came first, Savitar or the time remnant? - It's a closed loop. No beginning, no end. It's just one endless cycle. - Classic chicken and the egg scenario, I think, eh? - A time remnant, it's, um-- it's like a duplicate of you, right? So it has your feelings, your memories. So why would it want to hurt us? Why would he want to kill Iris? - H.R., how's Tracy coming with the Speed Force trap? - Good, yeah, good. Slow. - Get her to speed up, all right? - I'll do that now. Can do. - If Savitar is a version of Barry from the future and he remembers everything that Barry does, how are we ever going to come up with a plan to stop him? - What was he like? - Broken. - You know... sighs All this time I thought that Savitar is this... monster. It's hard to picture what might happen, and it being you that... I--I know it's not you. I'm... - Part of him is. He said it was like looking in a mirror, and he was right. But not just the way that he looked. It was... it was his eyes. The pain that was inside them. I've seen that in myself. When I think about how my parents died so violently... Sometimes I want to repay that violence with more violence. I want to make someone else hurt as much as I do. - But you don't ever do that. You're not him. You're a good person. - But it's in there, you know. That's in me. That power, that pain, that's where Savitar comes from. From loss. From losing you. - You're not going to lose me. Do you hear me? We are going to stop Savitar. - deeply - You are not alone. He is. And he is not a god. - Jay told me that we're not gods. He was wrong. We could be. Any speedster, and it wouldn't take much. When the love that we feel in our hearts is drowned in anger... when the bad memories outweigh the good ones. What am I going to have to become to stop him? - Hey! Oh, bad time? - No, man, what's up? - I just came up with the best idea ever. Either that or it's the worst idea ever. But-- - It's an idea. - It's an idea! - You want to give me a perm? - It's not for your hair, Steel Magnolia. This is for your brain, okay? I want to stop you from making new memories. - What are you talking about? - Savitar knows everything we're gonna do because he remembers doing it. He's a future Barry. So what if Barry can't remember what we're doing now? - You want to mess with his brain? - Just a little bit. It's a minimal procedure. It'll still be the same Barry you know and love, except he just won't be able to retain new information. - There's two types of memory, Allen. Short-term and long-term. Long-term is where you-- - Okay, Julian, just stop. This is my presentation; I'm the expert here. This is the part of your brain that retains new information before sending it to the cortex to be stored forever. So what if we block that chain with a magnetic disruption? - So Savitar won't be able to remember whatever strategy we come up with to defeat him. - Which means he can't be two steps ahead of us anymore. - With any luck, we'll actually put him one step behind. - Beautiful. Cause and effect. - Barry, what do you think? - Let's do it. - Wait, wasn't Caitlin the expert on brains around here? - She was. But this is something we'll have to do without her. - I trust you. - You won't feel a thing. - Okay, let's get this show on the road. The disrupter is attached to your hippocampus. So it's ready. - Okay, ready for zapping. - Can we not call it "zapping"? - Ready to activate. In three... two... one. - Sweet dreams, my beautiful boy. - Way to go, slugger. - Run, Barry, run! - I have watched you be in love with Iris... - What's going on? Seriously, who are you guys? - Okay, Barry, stay calm. - Who's Barry? - Cisco! - Slight miscalculation. - Slight wouldn't be a word I'd use. - Where the hell am I? Is this a dentist office? - No, no. This is S.T.A.R. Labs. - Labs? A laboratory? St--a laboratory? What are you? Are you guys experimenting on me? - No one is ex-- well, yes, technically, yes. But--but it was consensual. - You were? - Yes. - You... Why can't I remember anything? Why can't I remember my name? - Your name is Barry. - My name's not Barry. I don't know what my name is, but my name's... "Bartholomew Henry Allen." That's not a good name. - Look, Barry-- - Are you sure I don't go by "Bart"? Can--"Bart" feels more natural to me. Can we go with Bart? - Bart's kinda cool. - Okay. - Wally! - Okay, hey. Let's just get you back in the chair. - No! No, no, no. I'm not--I'm not getting in the chair. No, how do I know you didn't kidnap me here to do some weird brain surgery on me? Or maybe you're like those criminals who trick people into hotel rooms so they can steal their kidneys. gasps Do I still have my kidneys? - We don't want your kidneys. - Okay, Barry, look at these photographs. We're your friends. Your family. We just want to help you, okay? - That's a nice ring. Who's the lucky guy? - You are, Barry. Look, I know you're scared, okay? You can trust us. - Cisco. A minute. - Yes, sir. - I'm gonna be right back, okay? Wally, stay with him, okay? - Me? - So how do we know each other? - Oh, I'm your brother. - There is no sign of any permanent structural damage. - Then why can't he remember anything? - Julian? - He appears to be suffering from some sort of psychogenic retrograde amnesia. - Amnesia. - What if we didn't account for Barry's increase neural velocity due to his super speed? - Wait, do we think he knows he's The Flash? That he has super speed? - Hey, Barry. Catch. - Sorry. - Oh, my Lord. - He's, like, god-awful. - He's pathetic. - Can't we flip a switch-- undo it? - Okay, we are not flipping any more switches until we figure this thing out. phone vibrates - It's Cecile. Hey, babe. An emergency? All right, bye. Okay, Cecile needs Barry at CCPD, like, right now. She says it's urgent. - He can't possibly go out in that condition. - Okay, um, my dad and I will take Barry to Cecile. You and Cisco figure out a way to get Barry's memory back. And fast. Yeah? - Okay. - Okay. - You don't want to work? Well then, I don't need you! - Um, am I to infer that, uh, you've hit a little speed bump in your quest to build a device to trap Savitar in the Speed Force? The... - Accelerated matter microgenerator projectile. No, I know. It doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. - No, it doesn't. How about... we call this fancy device of yours... - You know, you probably shouldn't-- - Call it the-- - Speed Force Cannon. - Speed Force Bazooka. - Speed Force Gun. together Speed Force Bazooka. - Is better, yeah. - But if the Speed Force Bazooka doesn't start working soon, we're gonna have to start calling it the Speed Force Epic Fail. - Why? What's the problem? - The accelerometer. It sucks a hell of a lot of air watts, which-- - Stop talking science! You need to take a step back from the Speed Force Bazooka. - There's not time. - There's always time! Because sometimes, to move forward, you have to take a step back. Step... back. You see? Yes. Shake a little...mumbling Shake out those shoulders. I feel like--oh, oh, my gosh. The tension in your shoulders-- Think of something that calms you. - Coffee. - Oh, yes. - But not just any coffee. Piping hot-- - Yep. - Indonesian dark roast with-- together Raspberry and coriander-- - I've never met another person who uses copious amounts of caffeine to chill out. - I've never met another person either. music - I... I, I, I'm relaxed. Are you relaxed? - Mm-hmm. - You, uh... and I'll... okay. I mean... okay. - Yeah. - Good morning, people. - Hi. I'm Barry Allen. You can call me Bart. - O...kay. - So you said there was an emergency. Where's the fire? - Ah, it's funny you should put it like that. Lucious Coolidge. - Who? - Heat Monger. - The worst arsonist Central City's seen since Mick Rory went off the grid. That is, until Flash here stopped him. - What's Flash? - Uh, ah, so what-- what is the problem? - Judge Hankerson. He's got an opening in his docket, so he moved Coolidge's probable cause hearing up to this afternoon. Barry was the CSI on the case. So I need him to testify in order to hold Coolidge over for trial. - Uh, yeah, no. Barry can't do that. - Why not? - Uh... - What do you mean he has amnesia? - Bar, what's her name? - Um... Felicia? - Oh, my God. Is this--is this like a-- like a Flash thing? Was he battling a super villain who used his evil powers to steal Barry's memory? - laughs - Um, no, we sort of accidentally did this to him ourselves. - Why? - That doesn't matter. What does matter is you stalling that judge. Barry is in no condition to testify in court. - Joe, if Barry can't testify, Coolidge walks. And then God help us all. - Okay. We'll figure out something. - Please do. - It was nice meeting you. - Oh. Yeah. You too... Bart. - I got some friends down at the courthouse. I'm gonna go down there and see if we can delay this whole Coolidge situation, all right? - I'm sorry. - For what? - I don't know. It just seems like everybody's upset and it feels like it's my fault. - No. No, not at all. Look, we just want you to get back to normal. That's it, okay? - Well, I would, if I could remember what normal is. I mean, what have you and I been doing lately? Are we planning the wedding? Like, are we sending out wedding invitations or picked a honeymoon destination, or... Am I a warm weather guy or a cold weather guy? - Actually, we've been a little busy lately, so... - With what? - Um, nothing that you need to worry about, okay? - Okay. You know what's weird? I know we just ate, but I'm already feeling hungry. - Yeah, let's get some food in you. - All right. - Okay. - What's that saying? "Man plans and God laughs?" Well, men are planning. And what's the God of Speed doing? Kneeling. Brooding time is over. You revealed yourself. Now what? Any idea what to do with Flash and Friends? Because we are getting pretty close to your big becoming, and if we don't take them down, neither one of us gets what we want. tapping Hello? Anybody home? choking What are you doing? - Who are you? - What's wrong with you? - Who... am... I? - Science club. Key Club, Astronomy Club... - Yup. - Yearbook? - Yeah. - And anime club? - Oh, yeah. You loved-- loved-- "Dragon Ball Z." - I don't know what that is. - Yeah, I couldn't explain that show to you even if I wanted to, so... - Okay. - Sorry. - I definitely had quite the nerd thing going on, huh? - Yeah, a little bit. - I thought you said we were best friends in high school. - Yeah, we were. - Then why didn't you give me some advice, help me out? - Oh, believe me, okay? I tried. - Really? You did? - Yes. - Okay, because I have evidence that you did not. Um, I don't remember any of this, but even I can see how wrong that look was. - laughing - This is visual terrorism. I won't look at it anymore. What? - You just... you're so different. You're so light. - laughs What do you mean? - I don't know, it's like you're not carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. - So, what, I was like... brooding all the time before? - Sometimes. - Yeah? - Yeah. - Really? laughter - I don't know, it's just... it's really nice to see you smiling so much. - I mean... how could I not, knowing I'm gonna be with you for the rest of my life? buzzes - Uh-oh. - What? - I got to get to the courthouse. - Oh, yeah, of course. - Yeah, I got to-- - Hey, yeah. - Um... I'll--yeah, later. Okay. - Okay. reflective music - Docket number CC-15-204. Evidentiary hearing for Central City versus the defendant, Lucious Coolidge. I see the city wishes to file... t- Cutting it real close, guys.. - You ready to testify? - No. No, I'm not. - Yes, he is. He just needs one minute, please. - The prosecution may proceed. - Too late. He's up. - Here. Just take these. - I wear glasses? - You will now. Just put 'em on. You'll be okay. - Just don't get them wet. - throat Your Honor, I, uh--I call Barry Allen to the stand. music - Raise your right hand, please. You swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? - I do, yes. - Thank you. Miss Horton? - Mr. Allen-- - Can I sit? - Please, just... You are a crime scene investigator for the Central City police department, correct? - sharply Uh... oh, this is so cool. - Well, I'm so glad you enjoy testifying, but please just answer the question. - Of course. throat Uh, yes, I am a CSI at the CCPD under the expert direction of Julian Albert. Smiley face. - Want to cut it out with the emojis? - Mr. Allen, can you tell me, in your expert opinion, what substance do you see in this photograph? - Uh, shellac flakes. Shellac is a resin secreted by female lac bugs found in large quantities of the trees in Thailand-- that's too fast, that's too-- - Mr. Allen, are you all right? - Yes, I'm sorry. I'm fine. I just, um... it's getting hot in here. - What else is unique about shellac flakes? - It's the fire accelerant used in all of the arson cases associated with Heat Monger. - scoffs Such an embarrassing name. - I like it. I think it's great. - And how would you know when shellac flakes have been used? - We calculate flame temperature and burn patterns, and a telltale sign is when shellac is burned into potassium perk-er-lorate or ammonium perchlorate, which is considered a high-temperature accelerant fire. - Hmm. So, then... would you say the fires in these photos would be considered high-temperature accelerant fires? exhales Uh, yes, because-- zap Ow! - Uh-oh. Um... - Mr. Allen? Can you continue? - Yes, I can. I can continue. The--uh, yes, the fires were high-temperature accelerant fires, because the flames... were, were... very yellow. - Very yellow? And that's your expert opinion on accelerant fires? Mr. Allen? - whimper - Ms. Horton, if Mr. Allen is unable to elaborate, I'll have no choice but to dismiss. Mr. Allen? - That's--um... - sighs Dismissed. - How'd it go? - Marvelous. They let the pyro go. - What went wrong? - Everything. Barry's memory loss is starting to become a problem. - It sure is. For more than just him. - I don't have my speed. - Not anymore. And I know why. If you want to fix this and help Barry, you are gonna do exactly as I say. - Now this Heat Monger's gonna go free because of me, and I feel awful. - Barry, it's not your fault. - It's just that now there's a bad guy on the streets, and I can't do anything about it. - sighs - What? Is that not something I would've said before? - That is exactly something you would've said before. There's just something about you that always wants to help. - This is our place? How do we afford to live here? Wow. You have great taste. - Uh, actually, this is all you. - I find that hard to believe. - chuckles - Is that me? - Yeah. - Who are these people? - They're your parents. You don't remember anything about what happened? - Why, did something bad happen? - They died. It was unexpected, but... they died peacefully. That's why you came to live with Joe and me. - And that's when we met? - Uh, no, actually, we were friends before then. I remember the first time that I saw you. You were the happiest boy that I'd ever met. - I have a feeling that's because you entered my life. music - It's okay. whirring - What the... - Barry! Are you okay? - What just happened to me?! - These powers are so cool. I can literally feel electricity coursing through my body. I mean, is it always like this? This is amazing. We just walked into a buzzkill. - My presence usually dampens the mood. - Joe, don't. - You fire, I'll fire. - What the hell is she doing here? - She wants to help. - Help? - With what? - With the fact that I lost my powers. - Barry, why don't you give us a minute? - Sure, yeah. Are you like a super villain? Just asking. Okay. - How did this happen? - You got rid of Barry's memories. What Barry remembers, Savitar remembers. - So Savitar's lost his memories too? - Savitar loses his memory, he doesn't go along with the plan to give Wally powers. - Cause and effect. But if you let me help you figure out how to get Barry's memories back, everything goes back to the way it was. - Kid Flash runs again. - And Savitar survives. - And Iris dies. - Life's full of difficult choices. - Or it isn't. If Savitar gets his memory back, what's in it for you? - That's my business. You think that Barry can become The Flash? - Yeah. He can learn. - I still know how to do everything. I can teach him. - Okay. Maybe this is how you defeat Savitar. But there's still a lot of villains in this city, and no Flashes to protect it. Is that really a chance you're willing to take? - Hi. - Ah! - I'm still here. - Yeah, you are. - Because when you left, I stayed. - We gotta talk about the elephant in the room. But you know what, I-- I have a job to do. We have to build that device. We've got to focus on the task at hand. Do you understand what I'm saying? - I totally understand. - From here on out, whenever I look into your azure eyes, flecked with gray, like a summer rainstorm coming to kiss my lips, the only thing I'm gonna be thinking about is how I can best inspire that beautiful, sexy brain. music Sparks. - whispering Sparks. - You felt them too. - No. - No? - No, I mean yes, obviously. - Oh, yeah. - Sparks. Jumping between two parallel wires-- a modified high-voltage climbing arc. - I guess my work here is done. - You should never have tried this without Caitlin. - Well, we didn't really have much of choice, now, did we? Also, don't refer to yourself in the third person. It's Caitlin. It's you. It's the same person. It's just confusing. - Hand me the girard processor. It'll help prime his neocortical and medial frontal lobes. What? - Nothing. Oh, golly. Look at us. Just three musketeers working away. Just like old times, huh? Hey, Julian, did Caitlin ever tell you about our time working on the Particle Accelerator with Ronnie? - No. No, she did not. - There was this one time we had this very strict deadline, and Dr. Wells was super hard on us. All of us, even Hartley. - Who's--who's Hartley? - Oh, he was this guy we used to work with. Such a dick. You actually reminded me a lot of him when you first came onboard. Anyway, so we were working on the iridium plating for the, um... fingers What was it called again? The synchrotron, that's what it was. So anyway, we were struggling, and we were burning the midnight oil, and we could not get the dubnium capacitor to hold a single charge. And so all of a sudden Ronnie just loses all his chill. He turns beet red and he starts yelling at the thing like, "Come on, you dumb-nium capacitor!" - "Take charge." - Yes! laughs Yes. Oh, my God. I think about all the memories I cherish most, and... and you're in every single one of them, Caitlin. - Let's figure this out. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to. - Suit yourself. - Okay! Guys, I still can't believe I have these powers. They're amazing. I mean... I think that I could be a superhero. - laughing - All right, well is it cool if I run some more? - Have at it. - All right. - I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. - Try ever. It's the first time he hasn't been weighed down by the tragedies of his past, you know? First time he's actually been free of them. - You don't want his memory restored, do you? - Dad, I... I can't say that seeing him happy and light isn't something I have wished for him, because yeah, it is. - Sweetheart, I wish that for him, too. But you didn't fall in love with The Flash. You fell in love with Barry Allen. - Dad, I know this is a different version of him, but he's... he's still Barry. - No, he's not, honey. Look, until yesterday, Barry had 28 years of experiences to define him, and some of those memories were bad, but some were good, too. But without those memories, the Barry Allen we know and love is gone. - Whoo-hoo! - I don't know, Dad. You know, part of me can't help but think that this is some sort of gift, you know-- that this is the life that he was supposed to have. Maybe the city doesn't need The Flash. music - Hey, everybody! Happy Friday! screaming - So I am a superhero? - Yeah. A real good one. - Huh. - You're The Flash. - You sure The Streak isn't a better name, maybe? laughter - Turn on the TV. - Uh, okay. Yeah. - Eyewitnesses say the man who set the fire to the offices is none other than Lucious Coolidge, AKA Heat Monger. - That's the guy that went free because of me. - At this rate, it won't be long before the whole thing burns down. - There's hundreds of people who work in there. - We need to stop it. - How? I mean, you can't right now. - No, but I can. - Barry, you don't know how to use your powers. - Bar-- - You just said I'm a superhero. And a good one, right? I mean, memories or not, I can't stand by and watch people die if I can prevent it. Um, forgot the suit. music gasps - Barry? You okay? - Uh, yeah, I'm good. Stopping's hard. How do I save everybody inside? - You just run them out of there. - I barely got here myself. How am I supposed to run with someone else? - There's gotta be something we can do. - There is something we can do: jump-start his brain using that thing. - We have not done a test run. - There's no time to test it now. - What is that thing? - This can send electrical charges through the transmitters in his suit and theoretically, should jolt his memory. - You want to electroshock his brain? - Won't that fry it even more? - If we don't do that, all those people are gonna die. - Life's a game of chance. - Okay, Barry, you're gonna feel something. Might hurt, might sting, might suck. - Wait, what? - Probably all three. - Okay, here we go. - screaming moans - Barry? - grunts - Barry? - Uh, yeah, I still don't remember. - Why didn't that work? That was supposed to work. - We kick-started his temporal lobe. Now he just needs to access it. - Gas is in the tank, we just need to turn the ignition. - We need a visceral memory to spark his brain. screaming - Okay... okay. - Barry? I need you to remember. - I can't! - Yes, yes, you can. Okay? Okay, listen to me. The night that your mom died, I didn't want to tell you how, but she didn't die peacefully. She was murdered. - What? - And you came to live with us. My dad brought you inside, and you were in shock. You weren't crying. And later that night, a sound woke me, and I crawled out of my bed, and I realized that the sound was coming from downstairs. I peered over the banister, and... I found you crying alone. I knew I had to go to you. I sat next to you, and you put your head in my lap, and I held you while you cried. And I didn't know it then, but now looking back, I realize that that was the night that we fell in love. That was the night that we realized how much we needed each other. And look... I so wish that I could take your dark memories away. I wish that I could make all of that pain go away, but I can't. Okay? But what I do know, what I know, is that for every bad memory, there is a good one to get you through it. dramatic music - Run, Barry, run! - Barry? - I remember... - I remember. - I remember everything. - I remember everything! - Now for this fire. music - I don't think I can put this fire out alone. - You don't have to. - Yes! - panting - Looks like you remembered how to save the day. - Like riding a bike. - Your mother's maiden name. - Thompson. - CODIS is an acronym for what? - Combined DNA Index System. - Okay. In the third grade, you renamed the class hamster to... - chuckles Alexander Ham Bell. laughter I was eight years old. - So you got your memories back. Now we can all focus our attention on stopping Savitar. - scoffs Good luck with that. - Please tell me we're not gonna just let her walk out of here. - Now you want to fight? - We don't want to fight you. - Can't really avoid that now, can we? - Yeah, we can. You can stay here with us. We're your friends. Your family. - Caitlin, I can fix you. - You already tried. - Well then, I'll try harder. I don't care what it takes. I don't care what I have to do. I swear to you, I will find you a cure. Caitlin, I love you. - I don't love you, Julian. I never did. I never loved any of you. music - She's gone? - Yeah. Maybe too far gone now. - We'll figure out a way to get her back. Just like we figured out how to get you back. - You sure this is the me you want? With all the baggage? - Seeing you without the weight of everything that's happened, seeing you happy, like you were before your mother was killed? Without all of that darkness haunting you, you were finally free. It was nice. - I did the same thing months ago. - What do you mean? - That freedom? I had that. When I was with my mom and dad again in Flashpoint, and I could've let it stay like that. I could've let the memories of this timeline fade, but if I'd done that, I would've lost Joe, and Cisco, and Wally, and Caitlin, and you. Pain and darkness- it's a part of me. You know, I need it to fuel me, to push me to be a better person, to be a better hero. To keep me from ever forgetting who I am. - Now that is the Barry Allen I know and love. music - Hey, you guys-- okay! You guys, you got to come see this. Y-you got to come see this. - What is that? - This is the Speed Force Bazooka. Good, right? - And that's gonna trap Savitar? - There is a tiny little problem. - What's that? - It's, uh... - In order to generate enough power to magnetize Savitar's radial field and keep him in a state of perpetual stasis-- - Stasis. - Inside the Speed Force, we need by my calculations-- - By calculations-- - 3.86 terajoules of energy. - I'm guessing that's more energy than in a AAA battery. - Yes. That's more energy than in the sun. - Guys, where are we gonna find something like that? music - roars